1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-fit power connector, and more especially to a power terminal structure for a press-fit power connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connector devices are electrical assemblies which are widely used. There are a wide variety of connector devices. As shown in FIG. 1, a press-fit power connector device mounted in a power supply includes a female connector 1a and a male connector 2a. The female connector 1a and the male connector 2a respectively have a plurality of female and male signal terminals 11a, 21a and a plurality of female and male power terminals 12a, 22a. One end of each terminal on the female connector la and one end of each terminal on the male connector 2a electrically connect to two circuit boards 3a, 4a respectively, and the other ends connect with each other.
As shown in FIG. 2, the prior art female power terminal 12a includes a terminal contacting portion 121a, a fixing portion 122a, and a pin portion 123a. The terminal contacting portion 121a has an end hole 1211a on one end and a groove 1212a on one side. The fixing portion 122a extends from the other end of the terminal contacting portion 121a. The fixing portion 122a is formed by a plurality of cylinders with different external diameters connecting with each other. The cylinder which is further away from the terminal contacting portion 121a has a smaller external diameter. The cylinder most close to the terminal contacting portion 121a has a borehole 1221a on. The pin portion 123a parallelly extends from the end of the fixing portion 122a, which is far away from the terminal contacting portion 121a. There is an opening 1231a on the pin portion 123a. 
However, though the prior art female power terminals 12a could be used, they cannot meet all needs. The prior art female power terminals 12a have low yield and high manufacturing cost.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.